Daaaaaad - A Creatures One-Shot
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: A short one-shot based off a joke from the Godzilla movie trip. Rated T because it's mainly fluff.


**Hello Nerdians! As you may already now, I've become a total fan of The Creatures recently. They do movie trip videos, and this week they made a video with them going and seeing Godzilla. (I sooo want to see it!)**

**This is based off the beginning of the video after the skit, where Dan is joking and calls James, Aleks and Eddie his children while they're playing with the balloons. I got inspiration and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I didn't know wether or not to use Dan or Jordan's last name, so I just put a little line between them and put them together...**

* * *

"_Daaaad_, James keeps hitting me!" Aleks whined loudly.

"You're such a baby," James huffed, crossing his arms and tucking his chin down to his chest, scowling.

"James, don't hit your brother," Jordan said tiredly. Dan sighed and rubbed his face.

"Whose idea was it to take them to the movies again?" Dan asked.

"Yours," Jordan sighed. Taking three six year olds to the movies wasn't the best idea in the world, it turns out.

"Daddy, Aleks took my glasses!" Eddie shrieked. Aleks laughed gleefully and held them above his head, the shorter boy unable to reach them. Eddie screeched loudly and Dan turned in his seat to look back at them.

"Aleksandr! Give your brother his glasses back!" Dan ordered. James reached up and snatched them from Aleks' grip, holding them out the window Jordan had, regrettably, left open.

"Don't you dare!" Dan snapped. James giggled devilishly, letting the black-rimmed glasses dangle precariously on his finger.

"Daddy, make him give them back!" Eddie screamed. "I need them to see! Daddy!"

"Drop them! Drop them!" Aleks giggled. The speed of the car was making the glasses slip further.

"James Richard Matthewson-Gidlow, give Eddie's glasses back immediately!" Dan yelled. James giggled again and the glasses reached the tip of his finger.

"Put the window up, Jordan!" Dan demanded.

"He'll either get his arm chopped off or drop the glasses anyway!" Jordan snapped. Eddie was screaming and on the verge of tears, Aleks was chanting 'drop them' over and over and James was giggling like mad. The noise was growing insane and they had moments to rescue the glasses before they went.

"Everyone shut up!" Jordan shouted suddenly. The three in the back went silent and Jordan cast a quick glance over his shoulder, trying to pay attention to the road and discipline the three children.

"James, give the glasses back right now or I swear you won't get dessert for a week!" Jordan ordered. James stuck out his lip and begrudgingly pulled the glasses back in, handing them across Aleks to Eddie. Eddie wiped his eyes and then replaced them on his nose, blinking to readjust his eyes.

"Aleksandr, you are not to egg on your brother if he's doing something naughty, understand?" Jordan snapped. Aleks nodded meekly. "James, do not ever do that again. Understand?" James nodded nervously, tears welling in his eyes.

"I won't again dad," James said, voice wobbly. "Please don't yell at me again." Jordan sighed and turned back to the road.

"No bad behaviour while we're driving, this is a treat for you guys," Jordan said finally. "I could turn around and take you all back home at any second." Dan looked at Jordan and smirked.

"Please don't daddy!" the three chorused. "We'll be good!"

"Really good," Aleks said, eyes wide as saucers. "Promise."

"Alright…" Jordan sighed. "You're lucky I love you guys."

"Love you too dad!" Eddie sang.

"I bet I love him more!"

"Well I love daddy _and_ dad the most!"

"No you don't! I do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"_Nuh-uh_!"

"_Yuh-huh_!"

"Aleksandr! Edwin! Be quiet or I will turn this car around!"

"Yes dad," Eddie and Aleks said simultaneously.

"Am I your favourite now dad?" James asked cheekily.

"You so aren't the favourite!" Aleks yelled. "It's me!"

"No, me!" Eddie cried.

"Boys, be quiet!" Dan pleaded.

"But _I'm_ the favourite!" Aleks yelled.

"Nuh-_uh_!"

"Yuh-hu-"

"Boys!" Jordan roared, slamming his hand down on the wheel and pulling over. "You're all going to be quiet right now! This is a gift for you and you're all misbehaving! I will turn around now if you don't apologise right now!" The boys were quiet, and Aleks started crying.

"I'm sorry," he blubbered.

"I'm sorry dad," James mumbled.

"Sorry daddy and dad," Eddie sighed. Jordan took a deep breath and then pulled back onto the road, joining the traffic. The boys were quietly talking to each other in the back and Dan smiled at Jordan with admiration.

"This is why you're dad and I'm daddy."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it, there's something hilarious about making them children. Don't forget to check out my other stories and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
